Harry Potter spins a bottl!e
by Schrijfventje
Summary: PG for 1 word: this fic is strange and written under sugar high humor. i will continue if i feel like it (5 reviews) and when i stole enough sugar!!!
1. The People

Harry Potter is going to Spin a Bottle?  
  
I do not own Harry Potter! (too bad)  
  
Once upon a day in Hogwarts……  
  
  
  
Harry jumped in the common room wearing a teletubbie suit.  
  
'Hello!'  
  
after that, hermione jumped in, wearing a laa-laa suit.  
  
'Hello!'  
  
then, finally, Ron jumped in, also wearing a laa-laa suit.  
  
'hello!'  
  
Ron, I was supposed to play laa-laa, remember? Hermione said.  
  
Oh-oh! He said.  
  
Ron went back in his dorm and came out wearing a dipsy suit.  
  
That's better, harry said.  
  
[in this fic, there are only three teletubbies]  
  
what are we going to do now? Ron asked  
  
lets play spin the bottle! Harry said.  
  
But there are not enough people! Hermione complained.  
  
[ash, pikachu, misty, McGonagall, Snape, Lavender, Parvati, Hagrid and Malfoy suddenly appeard]  
  
that will do, Harry said, with his wand still smoking  
  
I have got a bottle! Ash said, while taking a beer bottle out of Pikachu's ass  
  
Iiiiiiieeuw, how did that came down there, misty asked.  
  
Brock had a wild night, ash said  
  
Ok people, lets sit in a circle! Ron said  
  
Hermione spon the bottle first, and it landed on……  
  
If I have 5 reviews I will continue! 


	2. They Begin...

Hermione spon the bottle first, and it landed on.....  
  
Pikachu!  
  
So, hermione gave pikachu a very big kiss, but pikachu did not like it  
  
CHUUUUUU!!!! He said, while shoking the hell out of hermione  
  
Hahahaha that's funny, harry laughed.  
  
At that point hermione took out a frying pan and bonked harry on his head.  
  
Now that's comedy! McGonagall said  
  
Pikachu spon the bottle and it pointed to......  
  
Lavender!  
  
Iiiiieeeeeeuw! Lavender said.  
  
Well, pikachu thought, it is better then that litte witch that kissed me first....  
  
So pikachu jumped on Lavenders lap to french with Lavender  
  
(looks strange, with that small a tongue...)  
  
then, lavender spun the bottle and it came to....  
  
RON!  
  
Ron loved that bottle for the rest of his mortal life....  
  
Sh*t! Lavender thought, she hated him since the beginning of their Hogwarts Career....  
  
But they had to kiss, so they did, ron wanting it more then Lavender....  
  
So, ron took the bottle, spun it and it pointed to.....  
  
McGonagall!  
  
But, suddenly, while looking scared, she transformed in a cat and ran away a.s.a.p  
  
Darn! Ron thought, while spinning the bottle again...  
  
It pointed to....  
  
PARVATI!!  
  
Cool! They both thought.  
  
So, they said `excuse me!' and went upstairs.  
  
Well that's strange...hermione said, where are those humping sounds coming from?  
  
Now misty volunteerd to spin the bottle  
  
It landed on....  
  
HAGRID!  
  
Ieuw...she thought...its big and hairy...  
  
But hagrid came to her and gave her a big kiss  
  
Then hagrid spun the bottle...it landed on....  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Aaaaw....i get to kiss the little worm....i like worms....  
  
NOOOOOO!!!! Malfoy said, while running through the entire gryffindor room  
  
Come back here you! Hagrid said.  
  
So, after 20 minutes hagrid captured malfoy and kissed him  
  
YUK! He said  
  
So, he spun the bottle and it landed on...  
  
Pikachu! [man im torturing him]  
  
Wow mr. Pikachu, I am a great fan of you, may I please kiss you? Malfoy said.  
  
CHUUUUUU!!!! Pikachu shoked him in response  
  
[crying] he doesn't like me! WHEEEEEEEY!!!  
  
Pika... pikachu said. (transalation: sucker...)  
  
Pikachu spun the bottle, and it landed on....  
  
Gimme some more reviews to get me of Diablo 2 and get on to write! 


	3. The end...

Pikachu spun[what is the past form of spinning in english?] the bottle and it landed on....  
  
ASH!  
  
Hey, pikachu, ash said, you don't have to kiss if you want to...  
  
But Pikachu jumped to ash and kissed him everywhere on his face.  
  
That was nasty! Hermione said  
  
At that point Ron and Parvati came down, looking exhausted...  
  
Well, what have you been doing up there? Harry asked  
  
They looked to each other, and then went back up to the bedroom.  
  
Ash spun the bottle and it pointed to...  
  
Lavender!  
  
They looked in each others eyes...  
  
Lavender loved him immediately...  
  
Ash loved her immediately...  
  
So, they started kissing...  
  
First, a small kiss on the cheek [time: 3 seconds]  
  
Then a somewhat longer kiss on the lips [time: 10 seconds]  
  
Then they started frenching [time: 30 seconds]  
  
Then, without breaking the kiss, Lavender took out her  
  
wand and transported out of Hogwarts! [time: 2 seconds]  
  
hmmm... wonder where they are going... Harry said, while spinning the bottle  
  
Suddenly, Misty, Pikachu, Snape, Hagrid and Malfoy disappeared, while a voice said:  
  
P l a y i n g t i m e i s o v e r! H a v e f u n t o g e t h e r y o u t w o!  
  
So, they had lots and lots if you know what i mean...  
  
The end! Reviews will be liked very much, a new story of the same kind is being made! 


End file.
